Nicktoons Travelers Unite S1
by WINItune
Summary: Nicktoons Unite are returns and turn into 'Nicktoons Travelers Unite' which divided into three groups there are Nicktoons Unite, Nicktoons Ultra and Nicktoons Unique. Together old and new are going all over the world and save citizen from the villains and criminals, Fair and Square. Read and Review please ;) NEW MEMBER EMERGES: THE BEGINNING OF NATURE GIRL PART 2 IS ON!
1. Nicktoons Biodata

Hi Ya'll! **WINItune** is here with the new series of "Nicktoons Travelers Unite" with the helps from my teammates, **The Imaginative Me** and **DjeyGirl** they also creating the story as story boarders. Enjoy reading the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot<strong>: _Nicktoons Unite had returns and however had a new member of the team and that's the girl name WiniGrand and not only she but other teammates too. Just like usual, Jimmy Neutron is the commander, a ghostly boy the leader of the team, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner along with his three fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants with his Karate skill. WiniGrand JenneCarley and her Nicktoons take a step to travelling all over the world to save citizen from the villains and criminals along to go ahead on the dangerous adventures_

I know is sounds great but there are biodata for ya'll to read about them and also new and old characters.

* * *

><p><span>Nicktoons Unite<span>

**Jimmy Neutron:** Eleven years old boy genius with a stunning IQ and love for science and the commander of the Nicktoons team. Usually, his inventions cause more harm than benefit for the city of Retroville but success of his invention. When the situation seems impossible to resolve, he concentrates and says to himself, "Think, think, think!" and when the solution comes to him, Jimmy shouts, "Brain Blast!".

**Danny Phantom:** The fourteen years old named Danny Fenton who is leader of the Nicktoons, after an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the supernatural "Ghost Zone", becomes half-ghost and frequently saves his hometown of Amity Park. Since he is half-ghost, Danny's struggles, hardships faced by teenagers in his world, are unusually topped with deadly villains from the ghost zone; but in the end, with the help of his friends, he determinedly acts on the right decision.

**Timmy Turner:** A young ten year old boy, Timmy Turner, has three fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who grant his every wish, inadvertently causing problems that Timmy must fix. He live in Dimmsdale and had his pet, Sparky who is a magical talking dog that can also grant wish but rare. According to "Da Rules", a large rulebook, he has to follow. He is the youngest in the Nicktoons team and prefers to help his friends using his fairly magic.

**SpongeBob SquarePants:** SpongeBob SquarePants is an energetic and optimistic sea sponge who lives in the pineapple at Bikini Bottom. He's good in Karate skill and attempts to make his friends the jokes which they laugh but sometimes slightly annoyed. Kind hearted and brave little sponge who also use bubbles power to defeat villains and criminals. He's the best and the closes friend on Nicktoons of Danny Phantom. Like in old days, he still makes Krabby Patty at the Krusty Krab and protects the secret formula from Plankton.

**Jenny (XJ9): **XJ-9 ("Jenny" as she is called) Jenny Wakeman is a highly sophisticated robot created by her mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman, but Jenny only wants to live the life of a normal teenage girl. Both live in the fictional futuristic town of Tremorton, Ohio, presumably in the year 2072. Jenny decided to join the Nicktoons and she thought she's the only girl on the team but somewhat got a new member and she's jealous of it after hearing how great she is but finally understood how she's feeling.

**WiniGrand JenneCarley: **An eighteen year old girl who loves music and fight against evil using a sonic wave guitar. Her hometown was in Los Angeles and surprising that she's one of the new members of the Nicktoons which she feels hard at first after running away from the evil twins, WiniZedd. When fighting evil, her eyes will turn to red causing to make more agility of her strength. She also had a goodness song which she can break any spells which no one ever had. She may be active but a kind hearted girl and loves to help her Nicktoons from danger.

**Samantha Seawing:** She is a human and a very good clever scientist. She is able to make herself breathe underwater like air. She loves nature and nature is mainly her weakness. When she can witness nature suffering or a tiny plant stepped on, she knocks to unconsciousness and able to speaks to animals. One day, she moved to Bikini Bottom as SpongeBob's neighbor after hearing news that a copepod named Plankton will not stop trying to fight the Nicktoons, so she decided to team up with Nicktoons and help fighting Plankton and other possible villains.

* * *

><p><span>Nicktoons Ultra<span>

**Kluster: **Fifteen years old boy, Krista's older brother and best friends with Harrell and Ben. He's the leader of the Nicktoons Ultra and however he doesn't has his sister's power but with his shadow magic which he can control people body and go through body similar as Danny Phantom's power but not as much. He may be quiet but not as quiet as Rose.

**Harrell: **Fourteen years old boy who is immature type of person and sometimes failed to catch villains or criminals which Max tries to (If he dare) always there to help him out. He speaks southern Drawl languages as familiar as Sandy Cheeks which she and SpongeBob got shock of it. He doesn't have power at first but had speedy like teleportation power which Jimmy Neutron gave him the power in his lab.

**Max: **Eleven years old boy is sometimes antagonistic when he has misunderstanding with Nicktoons and tries to ruin the Nicktoon's friendship (also betray them) by teaming up with villains but he's betrayed in the end then he joins Nicktoons back again. He usually does not act seriously when he is in danger with the Nicktoons because he only cares about ruining friendships. He can control other people to obey him by letting the people see his eyes turning from blue to white. He lives as WiniGrand's neighbor in Los Angeles and decided to join the Nicktoons with her. When he joined Nicktoons, he hates Samantha the most because she always worries about nature.

**Violet: **Violet a sweet little eight years old and Harrell's younger sister. She loves to play violin than any other instrument and an expert on playing any different violins. She's a violinist girl. She doesn't like violence, vampires, valueless and other stuff with started with 'V' or other else. But most of all she's a 'Vegetarian'. She always gets frighten whenever she sees Max and she try to vanish but failed. Although she's soft type girl but she shows her victorious that she prove she can fightCalamitous and other possible villains.

**SpongeTron: **The first model robot and one of the creations from Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob SquarePants several years ago. Using the DNA from his creator, SpongeBob, SpongeTron is able to talk and high-pitched laugh just like him but way different from SpongeBob's personality. SpongeTron is able to disguise as friendly appearance of SpongeBob. He has ton of robotic gadgets and managed to save his friend from danger. Since after WiniGrand join the Nicktoons, SpongeTron decided to ask his co-creator to build one for her and always stay close to her as 'sister'.

* * *

><p><span>Nicktoons Unique<span>

**Krista: **Twelve years old girl and the leader of the Nicktoons Unique who love to collect shining stuff like seashell, jewel, gold and more that she able to keep in her secret treasure which no one know that where she hide. She is the type of girl who is smart, pretty and mature. She has one of the great powers which she can read people mind and predict the future. She admire SpongeBob's shell collections and in Bikini Bottom full with shining seashells.

**Cannon SquarePants: **One of SpongeBob's nephew and enjoy leaving live of the dangerous stunt. Unlike SpongeBob, he's not scared of anything and people often call him the 'Daredevil Sponge'. He may be young as Timmy but a happy - danger type of person and loves to hang out his friends which cause them to forced to join him for the stunt living. After hearing his uncle or he refers to call 'SpongeBob' about his adventure of Nicktoons, so he decided to join but forced to join to other group. He had a secret of the model rocket which it can fly around in the space and attempt to keep a big secret from anyone.

**Ester: **The nine year old girl who is an exultation type and sometimes annoys her friends and her teammates. She loves to join Cannon and enjoy the dangerous stunt as him and also not afraid of anything. She started to partner with him on stunt when the day SpongeBob brought his nephew, Cannon on the first day they met. Not only partner but best friend with him and she also been called the 'Colleen daring'. She's the only one who knows his secret.

**Ben SquarePants: **One of SpongeBob's nephews and brother with Cannon. The six years old sponge who is childish and hates most of the fighting and violence just as Violet. He's the youngest on the team of Nicktoons. He had a strength that can able to break walls, bends iron and metal with no appearance reasons. Much to their surprise, he's one of the strongest team which he only used when he get mad. He's best friends with the two guys, Kluster and Harrell but didn't get to team up with them causing he's in different team.

**WiniTune: **The second model robot when WiniGrand joins the Nicktoons after WiniGrand or whom she refers to her as 'Creator' named her 'WiniTune' and was also creations from Jimmy Neutron and DNA from WiniGrand. WiniTune is also able to disguise as cool appearance of WiniGrand. This robot is not an ordinary but an intelligent music robot who can sing, dance and even rap. She's joined in Nicktoons Junior and helps her friends with her fantastic gadgets. She's always with her 'brother', SpongeTron although not in the same group but sometimes share secrets during free times.

* * *

><p><span>Other Characters<span>

**The Syndicate: **The most common evil and Nicktoons enemies are Professor Finbar Calamitous, Denzel Crocker and Sheldon J. Plankton. They still plan to take over their world but this time all over the world. Calamitous is still a leader, Mr. Crocker still trying to catch the fairies while Plankton who can't give up the secret formula.

**WiniZedd RedZanna: **The newest villains and WiniGrand's twin evil enemies. WiniZedd exist somehow when WiniGrand clone it accidentally. WiniZedd was joined in the Syndicate for take over the world but she one of the strongest evil girl which is music but as similar as WiniGrand.

**Goddard:** Jimmy Neutron first invention and it's a robotic dog. He still Jimmy's loyal and fully functional well. Beside anyone else only Jimmy, SpongeTron, WiniTune and Jenny is the only want can understand that what he's saying due to the robots possible can communicate and understand.

**Gwen: **Is type of thirteen years old girl who can cure and prevent pain to heal people who are in trouble or hurt by using her bright pink power. She may be tough girl and whenever she sense nearby when someone is hurt, her glowing pink eyes will appear. She's rare to be seen but appear in nowhere when she's sense. She's very sensitive when people touch her necklace which contains pink magic that can heal people.

**Rose: **Sixteen years old girl and sister with Ester. Unlike the rest of the teammates, she is nothing but anti-social, impassive and rarely speaks to anyone. She always refuses to take on the mission or on travels around the world because she's shy to admit for safety of her friends and her sister so she's unable to help Nicktoons most of the time and is rarely seen but sometimes step in to help out a bit if she dare. She's one of the smartest girls and she cares about her sister although she doesn't like her annoying.

**Patrick Star: **SpongeBob's best friends. He once joined in Nicktoons but rare to be seen. Like Rose, he is also unable to help Nicktoons most of the times but he loves to help out whenever he's around. He mostly seen at the Krusty Krab and always thought Cannon was SpongeBob (Due to be similar). He may be dumb but sometimes smart when he suddenly thinks of nowhere.

**Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: **The three fairies belongs to Timmy Turner and used magic from them whenever he's on mission or danger. Wanda is intelligent than her husband, Cosmo. Poof was wished by Timmy when he wanted them to have their baby. However Poof were able to speak a few sentences.

**Sparky:** Sparky the talking dog belongs to Timmy Turner and loves bones. Whenever he senses it he immediately grabs it no matter what. He's not in the part of Nicktoons. He somewhat a playful dog and annoys everyone accept Violet. He loves to play with her and this doesn't mind Timmy at all, but still as Timmy's pet.

* * *

><p>So that's it, hope me, The Imaginative Me and DjeyGirl enjoy the biodata that ya'll read. Read and Review and leave your thoughts here because wait till the first episodes of the first season come, 'The Nicktoonic Debut'.<p> 


	2. The Nicktoonic Debut Part 1

Here we are and here's the first season of the first episodes which is Part 1. So just enjoy this first and wait till Part 2 comes. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: <strong>_WiniGrand JenneCarley had run out of town, Los Angeles away from the darkness evil twins name WiniZedd RedZanna. WiniGrand accidentally push a button and portal it to another world which she landed in the Jimmy Neutron's lab. She got surprise when they choose her to join the Nicktoons with no appearance reasons. She was terrified when Jenny asks her to battle to see how good she is. Meanwhile Nicktoons were captured by the Syndicate and WiniGrand is the only hopes to save them. What will happen then? Check it out._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicktoons Travelers Unite: Season 1<strong>  
><strong>Episodes 1: The Nicktoonic Debut<strong>  
><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark at night with shining star glittering brightly. All the people in Los Angeles are asleep and some of them have fun partying outside with one of them playing a guitar while singing the song. Background people do their chorus so beautifully.<p>

Suddenly a black figure came running across the street, panting heavily passing the people who enjoy their singing which got distracted. One of them saying, "What just happen?"

The girl said, "Am I the only one to see it running?" The rest of them stood blankly. After a few seconds they sigh and continue the song. The previous person of black figure panting more and more until it stood in front of the big Los Angeles museum.

It turns behind to see someone is around or not. When no one was looking, the black figure went inside. It was very dark inside the museum. The door was close shut and it went straight to the light revealing to a girl with long straight black hair, wearing blue sweater, a skirt with long purple pants and wore black shoes.

She looks around to find an escape but she leans on the wall for her as was tired of the running. She accidentally pushes a button when she leans on it. She soon spotted something glowing green light in the end of the corner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the city of Retroville, in the lab where the Nicktoons were be. Jimmy Neutron was fixing something of object on the table. He took out the spanner and a towel to wipe his forehead.<p>

Danny was holding his soda drink when walking passes Jimmy. "Hey Jimbo." He greeted. "Fixing the robot eh?"

"Yeah, he needed to be upgrade." Jimmy then put away the spanner. "Done. But it will activate itself later."

Jimmy turns to Danny and frowned. "If only there's another team or teammate of Nicktoons. The more the teammates, the stronger we get."

Danny then thinks a moment while drinking the soda. "Yeah, you're right. We need another teammate."

SpongeBob heard what Danny said; he flew out of nowhere and landed with the spilt. "Wow! A new team is joining our Nicktoons!" He said excitedly until Danny glared at him.

"Dude, how you do that?" Danny shocked looking at SpongeBob's spilt.

"Actually SpongeBob, we don't know who want to join in the Nicktoons." He then gets off the chair. "But I'm sure we will find one."

"Hmm, If we want to find one..." SpongeBob held on his chin. "We want the teammate to be girl."

Hearing the word 'girl' Danny spit the soda and said, "A girl?"

"Yeah, we have..." He begins to count. "One, two, three, four... Wait I'm confuses."

Jimmy then explains for him to Danny, "SpongeBob means, we have me, you, SpongeBob and Timmy." Jimmy then realizes, "Speaking of the teammate, where's Timmy?"

Timmy was sleeping on Jimmy's bed which made Jimmy groaned.

Danny took the bucket of water. "I'll wake him." He then sprinkles on his face making Timmy to fall from the bed.

"AAH! A monster is trying to eat me with his saliva!" Timmy shouted making the others stare at him.

"Ewww!" Everyone said with their disgusting faces.

"Like I said, we have four of us boys." Jimmy said pointing at each other.

"But don't forget a robot." SpongeBob mentioned.

"Oh, you mean XJ9?" Danny smirked.

"It's JENNY!" A voice called out.

Everyone gasp to see Jenny with her can oil who is just about to shut the door. She then walks forwards to them. "What you guys are talking about?"

"Oh we just talking that we need another teammate on Nicktoons." SpongeBob explains to the robot.

"Oh, why?" She sheepishly said not wanting another teammate.

"Because my not-my-invention-robot our team needed to be strong and unite!" Jimmy said with the determined.

"And we need a girl to be our team." Danny added.

Jenny eyes widen when she heard the 'girl' and she spit the oil can to Timmy who just woke up from the sleep again.

"You can't just bring another person to our team." Jenny blurted out.

"Why, not?" SpongeBob demanded to know. "Is because she's a girl and you're jealous?"

"Well... is sort of." She scoffed with her arms cross turning away from them.

"Why XJ9?" A voiced said similar to SpongeBob's. "I thought you will be happy that you're not alone in the team as the girl." A grey robot with blue and yellow painted said walking towards to the light.

"What do you mean SpongeTron?" She shrugs falls her hands down. "I'm better than any other girl out there." She turns to them.

"Really?" Timmy cynically said. "Of course there's a girl out there better than yo-," On the spot, Danny closes his mouth.

"But we really appreciate that you are great too." SpongeTron said positively and Jenny smiles.

"Thanks, SpongeTron." Jenny delighted.

* * *

><p>Back at Los Angeles Museum, the girl slowly approaches the glowing green light. She then heard the footsteps sound from behind her. A black shadow appears and she quickly realized who it was.<p>

She then uneasily touched the portal and in sudden, her whole body zoom in making her eyes widen big and got shocked.

While outside the portal, glowing pair of orange eyes were seen and angrily stomps it foot on the ground.

Back in portal, she was zooming in, the whole background was green and this makes her dizzy.

While the girl continues zooming, she ended up seeing a bright light in front and she fell from it. She groaned in pain and stood up.

She dusted herself until she notices everyone staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Um... No." Danny whimpered. "Is because you a girl."

"What? Of course I'm girl." She frowned. "Then you think I'm what?"

"Oh nothing, is because you a girl." Jimmy sheepishly said making her glare at him.

"Oh come on!" The girl moaned.

"By the way, what's your name?" SpongeBob said wanting to know her.

"I'm WiniGrand JenneCarley." She introduced. "I'm from Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles?" Jimmy said then realizes. "You came from the portal, the glowing green light?"

"Yes?" Winigrand uneasily said.

"Oh!" Jimmy then turns to the Nicktoons. "I've activated the entire portal in all over the country."

"That's great, genius." Timmy sarcasms said crossing his arms.

"Ok. Where was I?" WiniGrand rubs her hand. "Oh yeah... THERE WAS A GIRL WHO IS GONNA TOTALLY RIPPED ME APART!" She shouted.

"What!?" Everyone gapes including the fairly OddParents come out of nowhere.

"So, you say the girl gonna ripped you apart?" Danny said looking unsure.

"Yeah! You guys gotta help me!" She then stops when something a red light scanning at her.

"Wow guys, she got an amazing power!" Jimmy said turning off the scan.

"Huh? Powers?" She looks dumbfounded knowing she doesn't have one.

"Jimbo, what she got?" Timmy said feeling anxious.

"She got-," Jimmy was about to say when got interrupt by Jenny.

"So you got powers eh?" Jenny smirked making the girl to step back.

She then activated her right hand rocket and directly shoots her but WiniGrand dodge in the time.

"I'll show I'm better." The turquoise color robot angrily said.

When they was quarrelling and fighting the rest glares at them. They turn to see Timmy who is looking worried.

"There's only one thing we can do." He said raising his hand up. "I wish... we had a popcorns and sunglasses to avoid the blasting light.

Then it went with a POOF, all were eating popcorns with their sunglasses sitting on a comfortable chair while looking at the fight except Wanda who is glaring at them and then to Cosmo.

"What are you doing?" Wanda fought crossing her arms. "You guys suppose to help them!"

"Don't worry, WiniGrand had an amazing powers." Jimmy said popping in his mouth some popcorn.

"Yeah, I believe what Commander said." SpongeTron said adjusting his glasses.

"Ya even his invention said so." Timmy said full of popcorns in his mouth.

"Ok, you said it, but it's not my problem." She then gulps. "What if the girl gets hurts?"

"Will ya relax, everything will be fine." Danny then gobbles up the popcorns and spit it out knowing WiniGrand was hit on the wall.

"Ow!" She groaned in pain and slowly stood up. "How come you can fight me?" She rubs on her head. "...when I don't have any agility."

"Oh is because you had powers and you decided to join in the Nicktoons and ended up I've been KICK out!" She yelled at her.

"What do you mean I have powers?" She avoids again went the bowling ball hit on the wall. "Seriously?" She sarcasms said crossing her arms.

"Yes, you had powers!" Jenny said jumping up the air and landed in front of her, grabbing her by the collar.

"You see, robot. I don't have POWERS!" WiniGrand slams the robot's hands letting go of her.

"You don't? But I thought-," She deactivated the rocket and gaze at Jimmy.

"What? Continue to fight." Jimmy said shrugged making Wanda stare at him. "Ok... WiniGrand you had powers. Don't you know?"

"No, I absolutely don't know what you are talking about." She said backing away the robot.

"Hmm, I guessed..." Jimmy was distracted when Jenny said, "She's quit from the Nicktoons?"

"Nicktoons?" She wondered.

"No, she still can join the Nicktoons." Jimmy was distracted again by Jenny.

"Hey girl, if you don't have powers, then leave." She then opens the door for her.

"But I'm sure the funny looking hair can let me join if I can manage to fight evil."

"She's right... and the named Jimmy." He greeted smiling. The rest were happy but still Jenny disagreed.

"No, if you join the Nicktoons, you will take up months to improve your skills."

"Oh, but I can-," WiniGrand was hushed by Jenny.

"Jenny, give her a chance." SpongeTron pleaded.

"No way." She then let her go out from the lab again. "You may go."

"O...k?" She was confuses but frown sadly and walk outside the door. But before she went out she said to Jimmy. "Jimmy, what's city is here again?"

"Um... Retrovile?" He said making the rest glares and confuses.

"Thanks, I just want to see around." She then shuts the door slowly.

The rest glared back at Jenny angrily. "What's make you say that she can't deserve a chance!" Timmy yelled.

"Yeah! And you know, when I'm joining the Nicktoons for the first time, I felt hard especially my Karate Skills." SpongeBob pondered.

"He's right." Danny said pointing at SpongeBob. "Even I can't control my powers too when I'm joining the Nicktoons for the first time."

Jenny was silent until she left and went in one of the rooms without a word.

"Eh, that will teach the robot to be quiet." Timmy bitterly said making the others stare back to him.

* * *

><p>While at the city of Retrovile, WiniGrand was walking down the street, sadly. "I don't believe I've been kick out for only one second and I don't even expect I got powers."<p>

Then suddenly a boom was heard around the corner and WiniGrand gaps.

She then follows the sound and she founded but she was hidden in one of the bushes so no one can see her.

It was the Syndicate who is doing something with their experiment. "You fool!" Someone a strong voices was heard. "You can't just put the whole drops for it, grrr curses!"

"Well, maybe if you said it earlier!" Another voice said yelling at it faces.

"How do I know? I'm' good with this experiment and you ruined it!"

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Then the both stop when they heard stomps on the table.

"Will you two shut up?" A voiced said fiercely. "Plankton we need that formula to let the Nicktoons fall in, which is called dispose and Crocker you take more of that drops. Work together this time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Calamitous." Plankton just scoffed off and begins his worked and so do Crocker.

In the bush, WiniGrand gasped when she heard they were planning to destroy the Nicktoons. She slowly gets out from the bush and rushed back to the lab to warn them but she stopped.

"What if they didn't believe me?" She then thinks a moment. "I don't care; I must warn them before it's too late!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Nicktoons were discussing something in the lab. "Jimmy, we should create an invention of WiniGrand the robot. That way we just activated the powers." SpongeTron said.<p>

"Yeah Jimbo, he's right." Danny agreed.

"I suggested you're right but..." Jimmy frowned. "We need her DNA."

"That's easy, we go find her and we will snatch the DNA from her. Simple." Timmy smirked.

"What makes you say that?" SpongeBob said looking unsure. "We can bring her back to Nicktoons instead creating a robot that just looks like her."

"But Creator, you just look like me." SpongeTron smiles making the sponge looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah SpongeBob, the more the teammates, the stronger we get. Remember?" Jimmy explains again.

"I guessed so. What are we waiting for?" SpongeBob stood up raising the hand up. "Let's do it and find the girl!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered until the glowing sound was heard. From the portal, a fierce looking girl, wearing black shirt and grey skirt with two grey gloves and wear two black like a high shoes boots and pair of glowing orange eyes.

Everyone gasps except Timmy. "Looks like we found her."

"I don't think so Sport." Wanda stares at the girl looking unsure.

"Poof?" Poof said runs behind Cosmo.

"What makes you say that, Wanda?" Danny said still staring at the girl.

"Who are you and where am I?" She said sternly.

"Uh, you're are... at... Retrovile." Jimmy said in every breath.

"Have you seen a girl with BLUE eyes?" She demanded to know.

Everyone was looking at each other whether to tell her or not.

SpongeBob then answer, "Um, there's no girl here with BLUE eyes... he he he." He chuckles nervously.

"Oh really?" She cynically said and her right arm glowing red. "I think, I should you ripped you apart and you will forced to tell me."

"Is this what WiniGrand said earlier that slogan to us?" Danny whispered to Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded nervously and said, "Yeah and she's hotter than the girl we saw."

Danny glares at him cocking his eyebrow.

"TELL ME!"

No one answer until the door burst out open revealing to Jenny who is plugging the headset in her robotic ears.

"What's all the racket? I'm listening to the song!"

"Song eh? That's reminds me when she clone me with music." The evil twin said.

"She clones you?" SpongeTron said holding SpongeBob's hand.

"Yeah! And you think what?" She then her eyes widen. "Wait you know her?"

"I think she's creating a story." Cosmo sheepishly said.

The evil girl angrily stares at Cosmo and fire her glowing red at him. "Wow! She's hot!" Cosmo said feeling sweaty. "AHH! I'M HOT!"

"You know guys." Danny said turning away from the evil girl. "We should RUN!"

Everyone heard him and they run following Danny outside from the lab.

The girl runs too and found out they were missing. "Where have they been?" She angrily stomps her foot again.

* * *

><p>Back at the street, WiniGrand rushed and finally reach the lab. She burst opening the door and found out everyone was gone.<p>

She searched in every room but failed to be found. She went back to the main lab, panting heavily.

"Where is everybody?" She then notices the wall was covered with ecto-beam red was smash when Cosmo was zapped earlier.

"Oh no." She realizes and run out from the lab door to find them.

The Nicktoons were running finally stops.

"You think we lost her?" Timmy says with an exhausted.

"I guessed so." Danny said looking behind.

"Phew." Timmy inhaled and exhaled when the ground was shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" SpongeBob yelled.

"No is not earthquake, SpongeBob." Danny then pointed behind him. "It just the girl who is on the way to ripped us..." He then stops and realizes. "APART!"

"What are you guys waiting for? RUN!" Jenny yelled and activated her rockets to fly off.

The rest were running in different directions making the evil girl to stop and pondered.

"Ugh." She then head to where SpongeBob runs in the directions.

SpongeBob runs as his legs could carry him faster, painting heavily. He heard and turns to see the evil twin girl were approaching SpongeBob.

"AAAHHH!" He screams at his top of his lungs and runs as fast as he could but ended up tripping one of the rocks.

He fells and turns to see the girl. "Please, you evil twin girl, don't HURT me!" He gulps.

The evil didn't say anything but her right arms glowing red.

SpongeBob panics until he shouted, "Hey look! There's a twin girl you said that you want." He pointed out to her and the girl turns.

It actually the girl, WiniGrand was there, making the sponge shock. "Oops." He stood up. "WiniGrand! RUN! HURRY! Your evil twin is gonna kill you!"

WiniGrand heard the little yellow sponge and gaps to see her own twin were there. She tries to run but blocked by the evil twin girl.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" She moaned at her.

"Um, to the... shopping complex he he he." She chuckle uneasily.

The evil twin just glares at her.

"Ok, I'm just running away from you." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Can't you stop running away from me and let me take your power so that I'm fully complete."

WiniGrand confuses at first but then she looks at her eyes. "Is because your eyes are orange?"

"Yes... NO... well..Probably, yes." She grunted.

"You know, the orange is good looking on you." WiniGrand said chuckling.

The twin glares at her again and slaps her forehead. "Will you-," She then stops when SpongeBob karate kick her.

"That will teach you not to hurt my friend!" He yelled while aiming his karate to the evil twin.

"Karate Sponge?" WiniGrand shrugs.

"Is SpongeBob and yes, I'm good at the karate... sort of."

"Grrr, you cheesehead, outta my WAY!" She yelled shooting her ecto-beam at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob avoids it by jumping up in the air and aiming at her. "HI-YA!" He slams her hard making the evil twin falls.

She groaned and wanted to fight but then stops. "I'm not good yet and you will dispose." She said coldly, running away.

The sponge and the human just glare at her that where she runs. "You know, she's probably is scared." WiniGrand said then gaze at SpongeBob."By the way SpongeBob, thanks."

"Oh, it was nothing." He smiles. "I just am protecting my friend who had amazing powers."

WiniGrand confuses again and was about to say until the rest of the Nicktoons came.

"Creator! You're ok!" SpongeTron then hugged SpongeBob.

"Of course, I'm ok." SpongeBob then turns to WiniGrand. "If it weren't I'm here, she will be in trouble."

"Well, at least we found her." Timmy said grabbing Winigrand's hand. "Let's build a robot!"

"Ahem." Jenny said glaring at them. The rest stops but didn't turn to her. "You want to build a teenage robot?"

"Well, technically... yeah." He said before they run away.

Jenny just groaned and head to the lab.

* * *

><p>In the mean time, where the evil twin girl runs and stops hearing the boom sound. She saw the incident at the field.<p>

"You see what you done!" Plankton yelled. "...Until I've been fried."

"You should be fried and let's get doing before Calamitous appears." Crocker then heard the footsteps. "Ugh, is Calamitous."

But instead, the black shadow came revealing to the evil twin girl. "Hey boys, what'cha doin?"

"Oh just planning to destroy-," Plankton was squash by Crocker. "Ow, my back."

"You see girl, we don't know who you are and will you go?" Crocker said gently to her.

"Sorry. My sense telling that you are planning to destroy the Nicktoons." The evil girl responses making the both grow a shocked.

"How did you-," The girl hushed Plankton and smirked. "You guys really need to help me a favour."

"Why?" Crocker said.

"I need the girl whose name WiniGrand and I know how to destroy it."

"ACCEPT! Hey Calamitous, come here look!" Plankton calls out.

While waiting Plankton introduce to her. "I'm Plankton the known as the evil genius-," He was squash again when Crocker introduce, "Denzel Crocker, the known as the fairly-," He was pinched by Plankton.

"You boys really need to behave nicely in front of the evil girl." She fought.

The two went chuckle nervously.

She puts her hand on the table. "The name WiniZedd RedZanna." WiniZedd said suddenly hearing someone behind her.

"WiniZedd RedZanna." A cold voice said. "What an evil name."

"Thanks. So you are?" She then looks down.

"Calamitous. I see you are suite to join the Syndicate." He greeted.

"Really? You mean it?" She excitedly said.

"Uh... yes." He then pauses. "But you must show us the way to destroy the Nicktoons."

"Oh, I will." WiniZedd smirked evilly and they join the evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Jimmy was fixing... again something on the table. "Done! I can't believe we took two hours to finish it!" He smiled and back away.<p>

"So, you guys planning to the robot that looks like me?" WiniGrand said looking at the robot which is grey robot with pink and orange painted.

"Yup." SpongeTron said pulling her arms. "All we need your DNA."

"I don't think so SpongeTron." WiniGrand said causing the robot to let go of her.

"But why?" He sadly said. "I wanna have a robot sister."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not part of the Nicktoons."

"Yes you're not." Jenny said wiping her rockets boot. "You don't even know you got powers."

"No, don't listen to her." Danny said making her calm.

"No Danny, she's right." She shrugs. "I don't have powers and I can't prove that I can manage to fight evil."

"But although we had powers and you don't, you still can afford to fight it." Timmy said.

Jimmy was about to say but it's too late. WiniGrand went out from the lab making the others glare at Timmy. "Nice going, Timmy." Danny said sarcasms.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Timmy sheepishly said and chuckling nervously.

"I think I better follow her and just to calm down her feelings." SpongeBob said stood up and walks forward to the door where WiniGrand went.

"Good idea, SpongeBob." Jimmy said smiling.

In the meantime, WiniGrand was walking the downtown until the footsteps' running was heard. She thought is the mean evil WiniZedd but find out is SpongeBob who walks calmly beside her.

WiniGrand smiles while walking with him and then sigh.

SpongeBob sigh too and his hands pocketed in his pocket while walking causing the girl to glare at him.

"So, you here because...?" She demanded to know.

"I'm here just to have a fresh air walking the downtown area." He then smiles and glares at her. "Care to join you?"

"Sure." She smiles but then drop. "Look, I'm sorry that I just left the Nicktoons and never done the robot with my DNA."

"That's alright." He then frowned. "I'm supposed to tell sorry that wrong about you because of my friend, Timmy."

"Actually SpongeBob, I'm not mad at Timmy." She then sighs. "I'm just having no mood."

"Oh." He gave a big sigh. "If only there's a girl who can really join the Nicktoons although it doesn't matter how great it is." He cynically said wanting to let her join.

"I wish I could." She then wonders.

SpongeBob chuckles making the girl chuckle too. "Silly you, I just say that you could join the Nicktoons."

WiniGrand thinks a moment and heard a beautiful music was played by the groups of people who are surrounded in the Karaoke bar.

WiniGrand stops walking and stares at the groups. SpongeBob saw the feeling and he begins to understand.

"You know WiniGrand, one time I don't even know that I can save Mr. Krabs and my old folks in town of Bikini Bottom." He begins telling the story.

WiniGrand stops staring at the groups and listen to SpongeBob's tales.

"I wanted to be like a man although I'm a kid." He closes his eyes and smiles. "But it doesn't matter whether you are weak or strong. The most important part is just being who you are."

WiniGrand then look interesting. "And then? You save them?"

"Why, of course."

"How?" She really wanted to know.

"Well, with my Goofy Goober sonic wave guitar appeared on my hands." He grins with a smile. "I focused of what am I and thinks about music."

"Music?" WiniGrand admires his story.

"Yes, I love music too, so I focused although it doesn't belongs my powers but I manages to zap people's bucket which is rule by the evil Plankton." He finished it.

"Wow, you were like awesome." She smiles. "And you're like good in music too and like suddenly the super rocking guitar just appeared on your hands." She enjoys SpongeBob's tales.

SpongeBob smiles happily knowing WiniGrand was calmer than before and seems to be very happy.

"And then like... wow really I'm gonna be like that soon!"

"Sure you can, if you really focused on music a lot."

WiniGrand smiles grandly but saw SpongeBob closing his eyes with his smile again.

"Also one time, I sang for my lovely friends especially my..." He then chuckles. "...Squidward."

WiniGrand paused and glares at him smiling. "Wow, I bet you friends will really loves your singing."

SpongeBob continues to smile while walking with her. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, SpongeTron were just kept staring at the robot when suddenly Timmy scared him.<p>

"AAHH!" He screams. "You surprise me!"

Timmy falls on the ground laughing.

SpongeTron angrily stares at him and took out the spray and sprays at his hair.

Timmy didn't notices he was spray because his been busy laughing so hard until he cool down standing up.

Timmy inhaled and exhaled. "Wow that was funny."

Danny and Jimmy were talking something while walking towards to the main lab until they stopped and glares at Timmy.

"What? Why you stare at me like that?"

Both of them snickered while covering their mouths.

"What is going on?" Timmy said looking at the weirdoes'.

They begin to snickering louder until they fell on the ground laughing hard making the Timmy looking dumb.

SpongeTron laughs along too. Danny wakes up but still laughing. "Nice... haha... hair... hahaha... dude!"

"I thinks... haha... grey look good... hahahah... on you!" Jimmy laughs.

Timmy gazes and touches his hair. When he sees his palm covered with grey painted he screams growing shocked.

He pondered and mocked. "Not funny guys!"

"Sorry Timmy, but I couldn't help it." Danny laughs cooling down.

"Yeah, but don't get..." Jimmy snickered. "...wash!"

Timmy pouted his lips and cross his arms but then a bam was heard.

The Nicktoons turns and gasps to see the Syndicate.

"Ok, you guys are coming with ME!" Calamitous shouted.

Because of the sounds, Jenny burst out opening the door and pondered. "Will you guys-," She gasps too seeing the girl slowly approached them.

"Where's the girl?" She coldly said.

"We don't know but don't get mess cuz we gonna paralyze you all!" Jimmy shouted to them but the Syndicate laughs.

Everyone was confuses by this until WiniZedd coldly laugh said. "We the ones who gonna paralyze you!" She then smirks. "Go get them boys!"

On the quick, Plankton and Crocker paralyze them by using some sort of spray. The Nicktoons were late to escape but got paralyze and fainted.

The evil Syndicate laughs evilly and brings them in nowhere.

* * *

><p>At the downtown area, they were walking on the way to the lab.<p>

"I guessed you're right SpongeBob." WiniGrand smiles. "No matter what I am, I fight in my own way."

"That's I would like to hear, girl." SpongeBob winked her.

When they reached the door and opens it, the lab was empty.

"Where's everyone?" WiniGrand grows a shocked.

"Maybe they went out looking for us?"

"Really?" She was about to walk away but spotted another ecto-beam but in yellow. She calls SpongeBob. "Look!"

"Yeah." He said wondering and realizes. "Oh no! There in trouble!"

"That's mean... oh great I forgot!"

SpongeBob gapped. "Forgot what?"

"There are three evil guys with different size are planning to destroy the Nicktoons... so that means..."

"Yes and they've been captured." SpongeBob said coldly making the girl afraid.

She gaps and quickly runs out but SpongeBob pulls her. "You can't just go with only two of us."

"But we can handle together." WiniGrand worriedly said.

"No, there's not enough." He then grin with a smile. "But I know who can help us."

WiniGrand stop worried but wondered. "Uh... who?"

* * *

><p>So that's the first part for this first episode. Wait till the next and tune to Part 2. Relax will ya? Is just the first season LoL. Haha... Review please. :)<p> 


	3. The Nicktoonic Debut Part 2

Nicktoons Travelers Part 2 is here and what will happen to the Nicktoons? And SpongeBob and WiniGrand were still in the lab wondering something.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: <strong>_WiniGrand JenneCarley had run out of town, Los Angeles away from the darkness evil twins name WiniZedd RedZanna. WiniGrand accidentally push a button and portal it to another world which she landed in the Jimmy Neutron's lab. She got surprise when they choose her to join the Nicktoons with no appearance reasons. She was terrified when Jenny asks her to battle to see how good she is. Meanwhile Nicktoons were captured by the Syndicate and WiniGrand is the only hopes to save them. What will happen then? Check it out._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicktoons Travelers Unite: Season 1<strong>  
><strong>Episodes 1: The Nicktoonic Debut<strong>  
><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>In a place like the secret lair where is located at the city of Retroville. Suddenly a loud yawn sound was heard.<p>

"YAWN!" A voiced with a sleepy said. He then gaps to see around and started to wonders. "Where am I?" He then gazes at his friends. "Where are we?"

Another sound was heard but got mad when distracted. "Danny, would you keep it down?" He then sleeps back. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Timmy said in groaning.

"Hello, sleepy head! We are in nowhere and the worse, we're in the CAGE!" Danny shouted causing the others to wake up.

"What the Barnacle is going on here?" SpongeTron said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I heard shouting." Jimmy said it too.

Jenny woke up too and glance at Timmy who was sleeping, making the others to stare at him too. "C'mon! You want me to spit oil can at this sleepy head?"

"I was expecting to tell that." Danny agreed but then in serious mood. "We have to bust out this cage and destroy the Syndicate!"

"But how are we gonna get out of here unless there's a key to open it." Jimmy said making the robot girl slapped her forehead.

"Neutron, don't know you we got powers?" Jenny said activating her rockets but couldn't. "What happen?"

"Let me try." SpongeTron activated his laser but couldn't too. "What the barnacle?"

"I guessed, the Syndicate had taken off your weapon chips." Jimmy suggested. "As I know, we will easily escape if the Syndicate didn't take it."

"Oh come on!" Danny shouted throwing his hands up in the air but got hurt causing he hit the metal. "OW!"

"Danny!" Timmy shouted. "I'm trying to sleep!" Before he could sleep, SpongeTron splash the water at his face.

"I guess this hose is work." SpongeTron determinedly smile.

Timmy groaned but glance around that he was in the cage. "Am I a dog or something?"

"What no." Wanda said holding the baby poof. "We're still fine but ended in the cage."

"Yeah, cage..." Cosmo grinningly smile.

The rest stare at Cosmo then he grin nervously.

"Hey! I know how to escape!" Timmy then pointed out. "I wish..."

"They stole our wands." Wanda frowned dully.

"Poof." Poof said sadly.

"Oh come on!" Timmy became mad. "Oh really they took the wand?" Cosmo realized.

"Hey, you're not the only want is worn out!" Jenny yelled. "Our weapon chips are stolen too!"

SpongeTron nodded in agreement.

"Why will they want to do us like this so badly?" Danny wonders but a cold sound was heard.

"Because, my enemies, we will destroy you unless it will be worse then what you said."

"No, I'm telling that... why you cage us in here so badly?" Danny cynically said making the figure person stare in shocked.

"You mean about the cage?" He angrily frowned. "I said I will destroy you guys so badly!" He then laughs evilly and walk forwards to the light causing them to stop and stare back like a fought.

"Professor Calamitous!" Everyone said in jinxed.

"Yes and I would like to meet my new crew of the Syndicate." He then pointed out calling.

The figure went to the light and smiles evilly. The Nicktoons were shocked when they see WiniZedd RedZanna.

"You?" SpongeTron said pointing finger at her. "What are you doing here?"

"To destroy you and the girl." She then continues. "Which I have to take my powers back from her."

The rest were in worried situation all except Timmy who is sleeping on the cage making the pair of glowing orange eyes shouted. "Hey you, the grey hair!" She then realizes. "Wait, isn't he's in brown hair?"

SpongeTron chuckles nervously and Timmy heard what the evil girl said and immediately stare at SpongeTron.

"So, where's the girl?"

All look at each nervously when a wham sound was heard.

"I'm HERE!" A voiced said angrily. Beside her was SpongeBob.

"Creator?" SpongeTron gaps. "WiniGrand?"

"Guys! You're here!" Jimmy shouted happily but then smiles drops. "You guys are gonna better let us get out of HERE!"

"So you came here just to save your friends AKA Nicktoons?" Calamitous said crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah!" WiniGrand stood there shouting. "Why wouldn't I?"

Jenny heard WiniGrand and she immediately frowned herself.

"Yeah, what she say!" Timmy shouted.

"Oh, ok... why not..." He then presses a button and the two was caged. "...you go in the cage?"

WiniGrand then punched the metal but couldn't break it. SpongeBob holds the fist of metal and gaze at the Syndicate. "Let us go!" He shouted.

"No way, karate sponge." WiniZedd smirked. "WiniGrand, I need to take my powers back!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" She narrows her eyes. "I DON'T have powers!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I don't!"

While the other glare at them quarrelling when Plankton ask Crocker. "So uh, when this gonna finish?" Crocker ups itself the shoulder.

"Oh yes you are!"

"OH NO I DON'T!"

Then a silent came but WiniZedd frowned. "Then why I'm you?"

"Beacause, um... uh..." She then looks down.

"WiniGrand, is there something wrong?" SpongeBob said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, the time when I accidentally clone WiniZedd."

"You what?" WiniZedd grows a shocked. "Tell me about it." She demanded to know the story.

"It's all started when..."

* * *

><p>The flashback turns and WiniGrand started to narrate the story.<p>

_At my hometown at Los Angeles, I was walking down the street just to walk on my way to home. While walking, I saw something just whoosh passed me. The figure just stops and turns to me._

_The figure pointed it finger at me but eventually, the figure is calling me. Although it was stranger that I frantically don't know that person, so I just follow it._

_I follow the weird figure a long walk which is far away from my house but still in Los Angeles. It then stop walking which we stood in front was a big cave. The figure pulls my hand inside the cave._

_Then we walk toward the light and the figure revealing to a very young girl, brown hair, violet eyes, violet and white shirt top and wore dark orange pants with violet and white shoes. _

_I was surprise to see a young girl who is worried and often me to sit. She told me the story. But before she told me the story, she sat beside me and begins her tale._

"_I was attack by a strange figure that just looks like me." The girl said._

_I was surprise a bit; due it was only the twin. She then continues. "I'm from Texas and I was landed in this town with no appearance reason. I went to this same cave and accidentally touch something and suddenly a glowing came."_

_I felt interesting when I heard her story but a 'real' story. "It then appears to be like me. I was so scared and run away. I ran till I saw you there. So I thought I need help. If you don't mind if I help you?"_

"_Uh... sure." I agreed. She then stood up but heard the noises. A figure came in the cave, revealing to the same girl but only her eyes were deep red. _

_I was very pity to that girl which she is suffering from the evil twin. The twin came appear to the girl and was about to attack her, I immediately push away with all my strength._

_The girl pointed me a glowing orange light which is disposed. The evil twin came again. I was panic but then call her out._

"_Hey evil!" I shouted. "Come and get me!" I ran towards to the orange light but then I turn causing the evil twin confuses and runs towards the light. She was gone._

_The girl was happy and she introduced. "Thank you so much. I'm Violet." _

"_Nice name, Violet. I'm WiniGrand." Then I paused. "I should take you home." _

_The girl nodded and we went deeper inside. There seems a glowing green light was there. _

"_Maybe this is the way for you to go back home." I thought._

"_Yes, um thanks." She then went inside. I was happy that she was saved. Before I go out the cave, I saw an instrument. I went closer and it was a rocking guitar. _

_I want to touch it but it says 'Do not touch.' I don't care what it written and eventually, I touch it. I hold it gently and started to play the guitar._

_When it play, a bright red light appear and the blue light goes inside my body which I'm confuses. So I throw the guitar away and I look down the broken guitar__._

_But instead, I look at someone foot, tapping. I slowly look up and saw a girl that looks like me but glowing orange eyes. _

"_What the heck you broke the guitar?" She shouted. "WiniGrand..."_

_I grow a shocked when she knows my name. I knew it's gonna be bad. So I ran away with my screams throwing away my hands up._

_The evil twin follows me... till I landed a stone and falls off. She was approaching me. I wake up panic and so that's why I ran till the Los Angeles museum._

* * *

><p>The flash back end when WiniZedd back away.<p>

"No wonder my eyes are ORANGE!"

"What? Orange is my favorite color." WiniGrand cynically said. SpongeBob laughs along.

"Alright, that's it!" She then took a wand which freaking long and try to smash them but WiniGrand holds it through the cage.

"I don't think so you can smash us." WiniGrand then smiles grimily. "Someone can smash you."

"Who?" She then turns to see a blast from the door revealing to the grey robot girl with pink and orange painted.

"Sister?" SpongeTron said surprise. The Nicktoons were surprise as SpongeTron too.

The robot activated a cannon blast and shoot directly at WiniZedd. WiniZedd was hit and whoosh bang on the wall causing the Syndicate to fight back. Plankton uses his electric device gun and shoot but the robot girl dodge and do a kick at him.

Crocker uses the wand from Cosmo and Wanda. "Hey!" Cosmo shouted. "That wand is like ours."

"You idiot, that's our wand!" Wanda shouted angrily.

Crocker zap and still the robot girl avoid in time. She punches hard and he fell on the floor, groaning in pain. Professor Calamitous got fed up and use a paralyze device and paralyze her which didn't notices the robot due to the Calamitous in front of her.

She fell down in pain making SpongeTron hit the cage but eventually he groaned in pain holding his arm.

Plankton and Crocker tied the rope around the robot and tied up. Below her was acid water which they do the ingredients earlier.

WiniZedd woke up groaning in pain but walk forwards to WiniGrand and SpongeBob. "So, you gonna give me your powers or I will bury your invention robot?"

"Isn't I invention it?" Jimmy frowned rubbing his head.

"Um, uh..." WiniGrand looks at the robot and then to the Nicktoons who wave at her nervously. WiniGrand looks at SpongeBob sadly and then to WiniZedd.

"Are you looking enough?" WiniZedd crossing her arms. "Give me the power!"

WiniGrand looks down standing up in the cage. "I already told you" Her arms started to shake angrily. 'I DON'T HAVE POWERS!" She shouted with her top of her lungs and broke the cage causing SpongeBob fell on the ground.

SpongeBob woke up rubbing his head. "What just happen? Oh." He stare in shocked when WiniGrand holding something on her arms.

WiniGrand slowly look up at WiniZedd making the evil twin glares in shocked when she saw WiniGrand eyes were red. "What? You have red eyes?"

"Huh?" She eventually doesn't know what had happen but saw an electronic guitar on her arms saying, "Cool! How it appear?"

"That's because that's my GUITAR and my POWER!" WiniZedd pointed out.

"What?" She then plays the guitar with her amazing notes causing the evil and the Syndicate to stumble back.

WiniGrand laughs enjoyably playing the guitar. "So this is my power!"

The Nicktoons, SpongeBob and even Jenny grow a shocked looking at her amazing powers. Jenny smiles suddenly and shouted at her. "Go! Hurry and fight them!"

WiniGrand heard her and smiles back. She then started to sing while playing the electric guitar.

**(Rap)**

**First thing first in the release **(WiniZedd drops her hands down, shocked)

**Never one to judge it but indeed**

**Making it glow so bright **

**The guitar never failed but you **(She pointed at WiniZedd and goes closer)

**So don't started blaming but fighting**

**Drop this and let the guitar talk it **(WiniGrand drops her wand. WiniZedd: Wha?)

**You should wanna get rid it**

**Instead realizing my friends were kidnapped**

**By you evil!**

**(WiniZedd sings rap)**

**Oh yeah, you think what?**

**Somethin' I should do it **(Plankton: Excuse me?)

**What I wanna tell you **

**Give it, realease it, drop it, go for it.. away!**

**(WiniGrand sings rap)**

**I said, I do this, I thought I never had a power**

**But instead a cooling guitar appear (What)**

**But oh yeah, this is my style. **(She then plays the guitar and shoots the cage making the Nicktoons to escape. Timmy: Oh yeah! I'm back!)

WiniZedd gapes and frowned at her.

**(WiniZedd sing rap)**

**Wanna get fight who is the greater?**

**(WiniGrand)**

**Yeah, why not?**

**(WiniZedd)**

**Fine, then what's this? **(She took the wand and transform into a shining red flute.)

WiniGrand gaps but frowned in anger in red eyes mood.

**(WiniGrand)**

**Take this, take that! **(She zaps her causing the others to dodge.)

**(WiniZedd)**

**How 'bout take this? **(WiniGrand avoid it and play a guitar. She directly shoots at her.)

WiniZedd falls on the Syndicate. "What are you doing? Seize them!" She pointed out.

The Syndicate approached the Nicktoons. SpongeBob karate kicks Plankton making Plankton to growl in anger. "Curses, will you-," Before he could say, SpongeBob toss him at Crocker's eyes.

They stumble back and fall in the dustbin. SpongeBob throws his hand up, "GOAL!"

Danny and Timmy were fighting Calamitous. "Haha, you want this?" he said carrying a time bomb.

"AAHH! TIME BOMB!" The two shouted when Timmy said. "I wish..."

Wanda dully said, "No wands."

"Damn it!" Danny frowned but saw the time bomb was actually plugged to the end of the corner.

Danny gives a signal to Jimmy which Jimmy was behind Calamitous. Jimmy runs to the plugged and unplugged it.

"So here it is!" He throws the time bomb at their feet but Danny and Timmy yawn cynically.

"What? Why are you guys aren't afraid?"

"Oh, maybe is because THIS!" Danny throws a flame at him causing him to fly and hit on the ground hard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, SpongeTron and Jenny were helping the robot girl to get down.<p>

"You cut the rope while I catch her." SpongeTron gives an advice and Jenny nodded.

Jenny activated her rocket and flew on top and shoots the laser and the rope was cut. The robot girl fell. SpongeTron reach out his hand while he closes his eyes.

A few seconds, he didn't feel anything thinks he might miss it but eventually the robot girl flies, smiling at SpongeTron and flew down. SpongeTron smiles back.

* * *

><p><strong>(WiniGrand sings normal rock)<strong>

**Ahhh! Is over and never come back to me... **(WiniGrand upgrade the light of guitar and zap at her causing to stumble and falls back.)

The Syndicate was defeated and when they were trying to attack, WiniZedd blocked them. "We should come back later unless we are strong enough."

The Nicktoons cross their arms when Cosmo saw them and he cross his arms too.

"Here are your useless chips and wands." WiniZedd throws out to them. "My chip!" SpongeTron shouted happily.

"My wife!" Cosmo shouted holding the wand making Wanda to glare at him. Poof laughs.

The Syndicate just stood stare at the Nicktoons leaving all except WiniGrand who smiles grimily at them.

"You will see, missy." WiniZedd said and WiniGrand leave without a word.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Jimmy fixed SpongeTron and the robot girl at the same time. Danny came by and saw it. "What are you doing, Jimbo?"<p>

"Oh, just a little upgrading to transform them into likes their Creator."

"How?" Danny smirked.

"Like this." He finishes it. "Show them."

SpongeTron and the robot girl disguise themselves as SpongeBob and WiniGrand.

"COOL!" SpongeBob and WiniGrand glare in interested.

"Wow! I just look like my Creator!" SpongeTron admiralty looks at himself and so do the robot girl smiling.

WiniGrand drops the smile and wonders.

"Is there anything missing?" Jimmy said looking at her dull face.

"Yes, her name was missing."

"How about WiniZedd RedRobot?" Timmy cynically said making them to stare at him dully. "What? I'm just saying."

WiniGrand thinks hard knowing she's an intelligent music robot. "Wini...hmm." She then shouted. "WiniTune!"

Everybody gaze at her and then to the robot.

"WiniTune?" The robot girl said in robotic tone.

"Well, how is it, like it?"

"Like it?" WiniTune frowned causing them surprise including WiniGrand. "I LOVE it! Thanks Creator!"

"My pleasure."

"So how you get the name so fast?" Danny asks her. "It was my imaginary friend." She smirked. Danny looks with his small smiles.

Jenny approached her saying, "Look, I'm sorry that I-," She was cut when WiniGrand forgives her. "Hey, that's ok." She smiles making the robot smiles back. "I forgive you."

"I guess..." She begins, the Nicktoons stop celebrating with their happiness. "...you can join us on our team."

"You think so?" WiniGrand jumps in excitement, "Yeah!"

The Nicktoons continues to celebrate their happiness when Timmy saw SpongeTron dancing happily. He took the spray and sprays at SpongeTron which he still disguises as SpongeBob. The robot didn't notice it when Timmy spray him brown color.

Timmy snickering at first when he saw the robot but then burst out laughing on the ground making the robot to stop dancing and look down at Timmy behind. "What?"

Eventually Timmy didn't reply as he was too busy laughing. SpongeTron saw Timmy having the brown spray and he touch on his head. His palm covered with brown painted making him to stare at Timmy dully.

"Not funny..." His sarcasm said.

* * *

><p>So that's the last part for the first episode. Please review your thoughts and But hey we will return to the next episodes of 'New Member Emerges: The Beginning of Nature Girl'<p> 


	4. New Member Emerges: TBONG Part 1

Hi there! The second episode is here and thanks to **The Imaginative Me** who is the one creating this story and she own the new character. So here we are, enjoy the first part of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: <strong>_One day, in Bikini Bottom, Samantha moved there and lived in a house near SpongeBob's. Many fishes are afraid of her because she is a human that can breathe underwater. SpongeBob's friends are getting suspicious of her arrival, so they capture her to know the answers. Soon, all of them are gaining their trust on her until Plankton broke it. Can she return everyone's trust again or will she be forced to leave Bikini Bottom forever? Let's find out the story. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicktoons Travelers Unite: Season 1<strong>  
><strong>Episodes 2: New Member Emerges: The Beginning of Nature Girl<strong>  
><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It is a cold night in Bikini Bottom. In Conch Street, a bus stop there and a mysterious figure come out and she goes to a lot near SpongeBob's. The girl throws a glowing pebble on her lot and as soon as the pebble touches the ground, the pebble immediately turns into a house. The girl smiles and she enters the house before she unpacks her things. After that, she goes to Barg 'n Mart to buy groceries and stuffs. The moment she enters the store, the customers run away from her, screaming "Human!" The girl ignores them and she left the payment in the empty counter when a sales girl stare at her in frighten but then she goes back to home.<p>

* * *

><p>In SpongeBob's pineapple house, SpongeBob and Gary were watching a movie entitled "Garyfield: A Tail of Two Snails".<p>

SpongeBob excitedly said, "Wow! What a nice plot of the movie. It's funny when Prince the Snail and Garyfield looked the same and entered each other's life. Not to mention that Garyfield ate too much and turning Prince's home into a mess. He's just like you, Gary. Maybe I should have named you Garyfield, eh, buddy?"

Gary meows meekly. After the end credits of the movie were shown, suddenly the news report from Perch Perkins is shown in the TV making SpongeBob to hush Gary. "Quite Gary." Gary dully sees his owner.

"This is Perch Perkins live at Barg 'n Mart. Could anyone tell me what's going on?" He then put out the microphone.

Nat Peterson gets the microphone and said, "Yes, I could. Well, uh...we saw a human, a tiny human who is as tall as us that came here in our world, so alive and breathing."

Perch Perkins didn't believe this, so he asks other witnesses. The customers of Barg 'n Mart said, "We saw the human but we realized that it was just an everyday life scarecrow."

Nat exclaims in disbelief and said, "No! The human is real! Neptune knows I'm not lying!"

Perch said, "Never mind that, folks. It's confirmed that they are scared by the scarecrow because of darkness. This is Perch Perkins signing off."

SpongeBob and Gary look at each other with shock and Gary said, "Meow? Meow! Meow! (Is Nat Peterson crazy? Humans can't live underwater. They can't survive without oxygen.)"

SpongeBob said, "You're right, Gare-Bear. How about if we go to bed? I'm sleepy already. Good night, Gary." Gary replied with the yawn. SpongeBob and Gary went upstairs and sleep.

* * *

><p>In the next morning, after the alarm rang, SpongeBob prepares himself for work so he walks out from the door and along the road to the Krusty Krab with Squidward. While walking, he notices a beautiful house next door to them. SpongeBob glances to Squidward, "Hey, Squidward. Looks like we've got a new neighbor. I can't wait to meet Him or Her directly after work. He or She might be friendly and be our best friend."<p>

Squidward gasps when he heard SpongeBob, "There's no way I could be friends with that neighbor. He or She will probably be like you and of course Patrick. I realized that when Howard came here."

SpongeBob is about to say something but delayed because they suddenly see Sandy running towards them panicky.

SpongeBob asks in worry, "Gee, Sandy. What's wrong?"

"You have to be careful, SpongeBob. You too, Squiddyward." Sandy warned to them. "A human is living in Conch Street. The human is unbelievably breathing underwater and a scientist like me."

Mr. Krabs, nowhere that he came due to his on the way while walking to work but saw them, so he joins the conversation and he, SpongeBob, and Squidward exclaimed, "What?!"

Mr. Krabs cries and said, "Sweet mother of Neptune's mother! I'm doomed, ahhh! That human might be as evil as Plankton and might steal my business for bad!" Everyone gaps especially SpongeBob who stood there blankly. Squidward wave him off.

"Don't ya'll worry." She then explains to them. "I have a plan. The plan is to ask Mermaid Man a permission to impersonate the I.J.L.S.A. so that SpongeBob can be the Quickster, Patrick can be the Elastic Waistband, Squidward can be a Sour Note, Mr. Krabs can be Sir Pinch-A-Lot, and I can be Miss Appear so that we can easily defeat the human." She then continues her plan. "Next, I will hide with invisibility and let the rest of you to fight the girl. When the girl wins or loses, I will walk toward her invisibly and inject her with a tranquilizer. After that, we'll tie her up and ask her some questions. Is that clear?" Everyone, even Squidward, agree the plan.

They go to their respective workplaces while Sandy invites Patrick to join their team. Patrick agrees and he and Sandy go to Shady Shoals to ask permission to Mermaid Man to be superheroes by borrowing the "I.J.L.S.A." super-suits.

* * *

><p>In the Shady Shoals, Mermaid Man was sleeping when he heard the door.<p>

Mermaid Man said, "Barnacle Boy, go and answer the knock, it might be the Pizza man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go answer the knock.", Barnacle Boy sarcastically said. Barnacle Boy went to answer the knock and he opens the door widely.

He gasps to see Sandy and Patrick. "Oh it's you, guys." He then crosses his arms. "What do ya want?"

"Howdy, we want to see-," Sandy was interrupted by Patrick when he said, "Barnacle Boy..."

"Uh, yeah kid. So?" Barnacle Boy nervously looks at Patrick.

"We want to see Mermaid Man." Sandy said while moving Patrick away. "It's important."

"How 'important' is it?", he asked. Then they heard Mermaid Man shouting. "What's taking you so long? Is the Pizza guy here? Tell him that I want my pizza right now!"

"No, it's just two kids." He then realizes. "Eventually, the sponge kid is not here when the pink starfish is here."

"So, it's the pizza man, bring him in. I have a complain." Mermaid Man seems not paying attention but brings them in.

Sandy saw Mermaid Man and asks, "Mermaid Man! You're here. I wanna say-," Sandy was interrupted again when Mermaid Man said, "Where's my pizza?"

"What?" Sandy then continues, "We're not Pizza man or woman perhaps. We just wanna borrow the super-suits that ya'll have given us earlier. The I.J.L.S.A.? "

Mermaid Man asked, confuses, "What's I.J.L.S.A?"

Barnacle Boy slaps his forehead and replied to him. "It's the super-suits that they wore when I became evil and you guys save-, " He was distracted. "EVIL!" Mermaid Man stood up. Patrick then pops the Krabby Patty in his mouth, making him relax.

"So?" Sandy said cocking of her eyebrows while crosses her arms.

"Um, what suit again?" Mermaid Man said but eventually Patrick hit his head. Mermaid Man was a bit dizzy and said, "Ok, come here."

The rest then follows him to the lair and Mermaid Man picks something up. "Here and remember, be evil!"

Everyone stares at him dully. Barnacle Boy corrected him. "It's 'Be a hero'." Mermaid Man gasps and said, "What? Who are you?"

Sandy and Patrick were excited when they got their suits along with the teammates' suits. They went out of the Shady Shoals using the exit door and Sandy said to them, "Thanks, guys!"

"Who's that girl?" Mermaid Man confuses. "I think you need a rest and wait 'til the Pizza man will arrive." Barnacle Boy said while bringing him to the couch.

* * *

><p>At the Krusty Krab, the sunset is visible. SpongeBob was cooking the last dozen of Krabby Patties when he saw the human girl outside from the window then he gasps. The human girl went to the Chum Bucket and after a few minutes, she went out. "Mr. Krabs was right. She must be as evil as Plankton."<p>

Mr. Krabs saw SpongeBob, wondering what the little yellow sponge looking at. "Boy, what's wrong?" "Uh, nothing Mr. Krabs." He then started flipping off one of the Patties. "Ok, keep working for me money, lad." Mr. Krabs said, closing the kitchen door.

SpongeBob looks out the window again but the girl is nowhere to be seen. He then sighs in worry.

* * *

><p>Later That night, everyone is wearing their heroic disguise and they see the human girl buying some chum at the Chum Bucket. When the girl walks towards to her home, suddenly in nowhere, The I.J.L.S.A surprise her. Miss Appear hides behind a rock.<p>

The Quickster encounters the girl first and tries to confuse her by running quickly around the human girl and karate kicks her quickly. Without panic, suddenly the girl successfully punches the Quickster so hard with her single hand making the Quickster to groan in pain.

Later, the rest of the members came to her and Sir Pinch-A-Lot said, "Hello, there." He moaned. "Buying some chum from Plankton, eh? Maybe you're using that, as a weapon to team up with him and help him steal the Krabby Patty recipe."

The girl grows a shock while saying, "That was Plankton? I thought he's an evil copepod, not a computer."

Sir Pinch-A-Lot said, "So, it was just Karen serving you the chum. Why are you eating chum anyway?"

The girl cross her arms and said, "Obviously, I use chum to turn it into flesh so that I can disguise myself as someone else with real flesh if I'm successful."

Sir-Pinch-A-Lot clench his teeth while he said, "So, you're trying to disguise as yourself as someone else to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for your friend, Plankton. Well, before you can do it, let's play a game first. It is called 'Human in the Middle'."

The girl becomes confused and she said, "What are you talking about? I-"

Before she can finish her sentences, the members, except Sour Note, fight her together. Unfortunately, the girl pushes a button on her watch to make her conductive, as defense. Whenever a superhero touches her in the fight, he becomes electrocuted, leaving the girl insulated and safe.

After the heroes give up, Sour Note plays a very loud note with his clarinet. The girl gets a spray can and sprays it on Sour Note's loud music. Unbelievably, the liquid from the spray turns the music into electricity and it bounces back to the clarinet, electrocuting Sour Note. The girl tries to walks away but Miss Appear injected her with a tranquilizer, knocking the girl to unconsciousness. The rest of the team recovered and they bring the girl to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the girl wakes up; she looks around with blurry look and finds out herself that she had tied on a chair with the rope. She sees Patrick slapping her and said, "How could you?" He cried. "You're a tiny monster! You hurt my best friend. You controlled Bikini Bottom! I thought we were friends. I already had forgiven you because I needed you all alive!" Patrick said continues to slap her.<p>

SpongeBob uneasily said that he saw what he did to the human girl, "Uhh...Patrick? I think you are trying to imply those things to Plankton."

Patrick said, "Oh, right." He then backs away slowly, feeling nervous. The girl sarcastically said, "Why am I in here? I'm not a criminal."

Mr. Krabs determinedly said, "Because we'll investigate you. You're not a criminal but you will be soon."

The girl becomes more confused and said, "Do you mean that you will turn me into a criminal and let me team up with you to do something evil?"

Mr. Krabs's eyes widen but then said, "Actually, no. I'm just suspectin' that you might team up with Plankton, hurt me employees and steal the Krabby Patty Formula for bad! Who are you?"

"He's talking about me.." Squidward moaned.

Sandy grabs her shirt collar and said, "So, why are you here? To hurt my friends? Nobody but me messes up with my friends."

Squidward also asks, "Or maybe you want to ruin my dreams and defeat the Squid that ruined my dreams first."

"Or you want to steal my lollipop just like SpongeBob did before." Patrick also suggested making others to stare at him especially SpongeBob.

Then SpongeBob smile and said, "Or you want to find new friends." Mr. Krabs hates this but said, "Uh-huh."

The hurt less human girl calmly said, "I'm Samantha Seawing. I hate to tell you these but what I want to do here is the opposite of what you said, except the sponge's idea. I want to foil Plankton's plans in stealing the Krabby Patty Formula, help your friends, help someone succeed in life, and give the starfish some lollipop, I guess."

Patrick smiles grandly when he heard what Samantha said.

Mr. Krabs sets her free and said, "Ok, Samantha. But if you'll do something wrong, you will be locked up in Davy Jones' Locker forever!" He then laughs evilly to everyone shock. "I'll keep an eye on you. Got it?"

Samantha smiles and stood up saying, "Yes, my crusty captor." Mr. Krabs still frowned but said, "Well, it's over. Alright, you may now go home."

Squidward taps on Mr. Krabs shoulder saying, "Well, how can we go home? We can't get out."

Mr. Krabs seems not shocked so he approaching to the door where Squidward stood there, lowering his eyes. "What do you mean, Mr. Squidward?"

Squidward opens the door and replies, "Well, we, except SpongeBob, are not allowed to go out. He then demonstrates to him by trying to go out again but something invisible seems to block the exit. "See?"

Mr. Krabs cries and said, "Oh, no. I learned this story once. The pirates say that the Flying Dutchman will curse the door and prevent us from getting out until he gets what he want...our souls. Our souls, I'm telling, ya!"

Samantha pats Mr. Krabs on his shoulder and said, "Calm down, sir. The door is not cursed. I'm the one that prevented you to exit the restaurant."

Mr. Krabs angrily pushed Samantha away from him and said, "Get off me, you evildoer! I never should have freed you."

Samantha gaps but tries to calm down him. "Cool down. That took effect right after you entered here."

"Huh? Why?" Sandy said confuses.

Samantha explains, "It's because of the electrocution that you experienced. You see, I programmed my electrocution to prevent someone from getting out of a certain place right after entering it. I use it in the good way, though. It was supposed to be used on evil people. I thought you were evil because you fought me on the road. Don't worry. It will ward off at sunrise."

Squidward exclaimed in worry, "Sunrise!? But I want to go home... now! I don't want to stay with this freaking yellow and annoying sponge all night."

Samantha delight and said, "Don't worry. SpongeBob can go out because he's not electrocuted."

SpongeBob is a bit surprised by this when he heard his name and said, "Whoa. How did you know my name? Squidward didn't tell you who 'SpongeBob' is and I am the one who was not electrocuted."

Samantha smiles and said to SpongeBob, "It's because you are a well-known fry cook and you're always on TV for interviews, especially about Plankton making several attempts trying to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. I believe that you're physically weak and your co-worker and manager sometimes unaware of Plankton's plans and disguises. I always buy publications about Plankton trying to steal the formula." She then explains clearly. "I found out that whenever Plankton fails to steal the formula, by not giving up, so he comes up with a bigger plan. I'm just worried that he'll succeed one day, so I came here to help. Can I have a job here? Only voluntary, just in case of Plankton trying to steal the formula."

SpongeBob exultation said, "Oh, I see. You're free to help."

Mr. Krabs then heard and was worried saying, "Voluntary? You mean working without pay?" Samantha nodded gently. Mr. Krabs then shakes her hand happily. "You're hired!"

Patrick angrily shouted saying, "Well, could you please stop talking!? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Squidward apparently said, "You're not even closing your eyes! Don't you know that you have to close your eyes when you asleep?"

"How would I know that? I sleep with my eyes open." Patrick said in disagreed.

Squidward bitterly said, "What? I didn't even know and notice you opening your eyes while you're asleep."

Patrick angrily narrowing his eyes saying, "How would you know and notice? You close your eyes while sleeping, so you'll never notice me, duh..."

Squidward turns to Sandy and dully said, "Sandy, mind if you-"

Sandy quickly understood and shouted, "Okey-Dokey partner! Hi-yah!"

Sandy karate hands on Patrick's head to unconsciousness. But eventually Patrick's eyes are still open.

Squidward dully response said, "What a moron." He then looks around. "Could anybody give me a blanket? It's so cold in here. Oh, also a bed for my beauty sleep."

SpongeBob salutes and said, "Aye! Aye!" SpongeBob goes out from the Krusty Krab and comes back rushing after 10 minutes, bringing the beds and the needs of the trapped friends.

Sandy realizes but then frowned at something saying, "Wait a minute. How did you get me the bed that looks like ours? Did you enter my house without permission?"

Squidward also surprises by this and said, "Well, let's go to the duct system. Mr. Krabs puts cameras in our houses."

Sandy and Squidward went to the duct system and they look at the video of their houses but they can't see SpongeBob entering the house and of course their beds are untouched.

"Well, maybe SpongeBob copied our beds the way he copied the whole entrance and things of my house... before." Squidward dully response, horrified.

Sandy nodded said, "I agree. Let's go to sleep now."

The both of them return to their beds and they sleep while SpongeBob and Samantha decided to stay there the whole night. Soon, everyone was asleep when Patrick snores loudly causing Squidward to closes his ears with the pillow.

* * *

><p>At 2:00 am, Squidward is dreaming that he fell in love with a Krabby Patty, married "her", they have a Krabby Patty son, and they grow old then die together. Years later, the son was eaten by a costumer. Before he died, he goes to his parents' grave, notably Squidward's. He said, "Oh, mommy and daddy. Why didn't you tell me that I was edible? Daddy, how could you have me when mom was just a food, not a living thing? You let me suffer after you left me. I hate you daddy! I hate you!" then he died.<p>

In spirit form, Squidward sees his "wife" and "son" and said, "I'm so hungry. Nobody can resist Krabby Patties. I must eat them!" He attempts to eat his "family" but the Flying Dutchman grabs him and locks him in Davy Jones' Locker forever.

Back to reality, Squidward wakes up with shock because of the dream. His stomach grumbles. Squidward said, "Oh, I'm so hungry like in my dream. I must sneak in the Patty Vault to eat at least one Krabby Patty." He sneaks in the Patty Vault. He eats many Krabby Patties until his stomach stops grumbling. When he gets out of the vault, he sees SpongeBob standing in front of him. He nervously said, "SpongeBob! What are you doing here?"

SpongeBob smiles and said, "Well, I work here at 3:15 am, remember?"

Squidward look at the time and grows a shock saying, "What? It's 3:15 am already? I thought it was 2 am."

SpongeBob then explain, "Well, maybe it's because of the fact that Mr. Krabs turns the clock so fast." He then starts to realize Squidward's behavior. "Wait, why are you here? Why are you nervous? Why are you sweating? Why is your thigh so big? Why-oh, I see. You like Krabby Patties. Eh, Squidward?"

Squidward sheepishly said, "Yeah, so?"

"So, you don't have to eat a lot of Patties. Those are one-week-old patties." SpongeBob mentioned it out.

Squidward said in disgust. "What?" He goes to the vault and vomits out at the Krabby Patties.

After SpongeBob notices him, he said, "Ew. That's gross. Don't worry, Squid. I can clean this then Mr. Krabs will not punish us. He'll never know a thing." Squidward smirked saying, "Well, but I'm gonna tell Mr. Krabs then you are busted! Hahaha!"

SpongeBob raise an eyebrow and said, "Don't you mean that you are the one who will be busted? You made this mess, remember?"

Squidward stops laughing and drops the smile, said, "Okay. But how it might be hard?"

SpongeBob then pointed out saying, "Ha! It's easy. All we need to do is to use the process of cremation then we'll bury the dust here."

Squidward groan and goes back to sleep, leaving SpongeBob to work for it.

After SpongeBob did the cremation and the pre-morning work, he goes back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later, at 5:30 am, everyone wakes up early to wait for the sunrise. When the sun shows its beautiful morning light, with a morning star on its rays, Squidward smiles widely and shouted saying, "Yes! The sun rose up and that means I'm free! Oh, yeah!"<p>

He runs toward the exit but Mr. Krabs pulls him, puts the uniform hat on him and said, "Oh, no you don't, Mr. Squidward. You have to work, remember?"

Squidward was a bit grumble and said, "I thought it opens at 9 am!"

Mr. Krabs sheepishly said, "Goodness, no. Thanks to the electricution, the Krusty Krab can open earlier today! Ar ar ar ar ar ar!" He said while laughing.

Squidward yells, "NOOOOO!" then he cries making others to chuckle. Sandy and Patrick then go back to home while SpongeBob, Samantha, and Squidward eat breakfast and prepare themselves for work.

Soon, at 6:30 am, the Krusty Krab opens early. During the first few minutes, the Krusty Krab is full of customers.

* * *

><p>The part 1 for the second episode end.. but not yet end! Part 2 is on the way, so review please.<p> 


	5. New Member Emerges: TBONG Part 2

Hi there! The second episode is here with part 2! And of course thanks again to **The Imaginative Me** who is the one creating this story and she own the new character. Here it is and guess what happen to the new girl? Find out and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: <strong>_One day, in Bikini Bottom, Samantha moved there and lived in a house near SpongeBob's. Many fishes are afraid of her because she is a human that can breathe underwater. SpongeBob's friends are getting suspicious of her arrival, so they capture her to know the answers. Soon, all of them are gaining their trust on her until Plankton broke it. Can she return everyone's trust again or will she be forced to leave Bikini Bottom forever? Let's find out the story. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicktoons Travelers Unite: Season 1<strong>  
><strong>Episodes 2: New Member Emerges: The Beginning of Nature Girl<strong>  
><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Chum Bucket, Plankton was watching at the Krusty Krab using a binocular, obviously being monocular. He puts it down and angrily said, "Grrr! That's totally unfair! Krabs have so many customers everyday but I don't even have one single customer! Well, except for the little guy over there.<p>

He then pointed to a skeleton of a small dead dinosaur can be seen holding a chum patty. "I can't take it, Karen! Why is this always happening? Mr. Krabs have customers even though he's cheap and sells the food for up to 25 dollars each but I don't even though my food is only up to 10 dollars each!"

Karen cynically said to him, "Maybe that's because his food is good while yours is bad."

"If only I could just steal the Krabby Patty Formula so that I can turn this desolates no man's land into a bucket of steel filled with customers!" Plankton yelled loudly throwing his hand up.

Karen said unsure about this, "Well, what's your plan? Will it be a successful failure this time?"

Plankton pouted his lips and said, "Stop criticizing me, computer wife. I have the second of the biggest plan of all yet."

"Okay, but what about the biggest plan of all yet?" Karen said, demanded to know.

Plankton response to her and said, "I'll keep that one yet. I'll only use it when I found out that there are new acquaintances that could possibly stop me."

"Okay, I'm not gonna do it with you, right?" Karen said wanted the answer.

"Wrong." Then Plankton pointed out. "I need you to come with me 100%. I can't fulfill it alone, I need your help."

Karen chugged saying, "Oh, boy." But eventually Plankton makes his eye cute to impress his wife. "Fine, I'll help you." She then agreed.

Plankton shouted, "Yes!" He laughs evilly. "Mr. Krabs, you may hide the secret formula and protect it but you can't be hidden and protected when my plan fails!" He then continues to laugh evilly but stop. "Uh...I mean when my plan succeeds." And he laughs evilly again.

* * *

><p>The laugh echoes of his and the scene changes to SpongeBob cooking Krabby Patties in the kitchen while Samantha watches this. The kitchen door opens and Mr. Krabs approaches to Samantha.<p>

Mr. Krabs said smiling, "Well, Samantha. I need you to go to a beach party with a certain teenage whale named Pearl. She's me daughter." He then continues. "She lacks one guest and tries to invite me but I'm scared and decided to let you go instead. It is okay for you?"

Samantha then replies to him, "Okay, but what about you? Plankton's plan might be big. Maybe you can't easily defeat him this time."

Mr. Krabs said in no worry, "Nah. Don't worry, me boy, uh me girl. No matter how big Plankton's plan is, we can still defeat him. Even SpongeBob alone defeated him when he controlled the whole Bikini Bottom once."

"Okay. Bye." Samantha then waves.

* * *

><p>Samantha leaves the restaurant, going to Goo Lagoon. When she reaches Goo Lagoon, she tries to ask where to find Pearl. She notices a sponge girl crying. She talks to her. She said, "Hi, there! Do you know a certain whale named Pearl?"<p>

The sponge looks up at her and said, "Yeah. Do I know you?"

Samantha answers back and said, "Probably not. I'm Samantha. I moved here in Bikini Bottom yesterday."

The sponge said excitedly, "Oh, I'm Girly TeenGirl. I also moved here but Pearl thinks I'm SpongeBob and forces me to leave. I don't even know who he is. Pearl can be found there." She then points to a crowd of fishes with party hats.

Samantha smiles and said, "Thanks, Girly TeenGirl." then she leaves.

Samantha goes to the crowd. She tries to enter the party but the guard won't let her.

"Well, if I can't come in, your pet goldfish will die." Samantha threatens him.

The guard got shocked by her and said, "Are you kidding me? I don't even own a pet."

Samantha said to the guard, "Well, there's one right now. It's swimming up there!" She then pointed out there to the guard.

The guard looks at the sky but saw nothing but a flowery cloud. He tries to talk back to Samantha but she's gone, sneaking in the party. She found Pearl but before she can encounter her, she was grabbed in her arm by the guard. He said, "Oh, no. You don't enter here. You're coming with me."

Samantha cried said, "I'm trying to be nice here, okay? I'm Samantha and I'm just looking for Pearl. I was sent by her father to be the last guest in her party."

The guard angrily said, "Well, I'm not gonna be a fooled by you this time!"

Samantha forces him and said, "I'm telling the truth this time. I need to see Pearl."

The guard seems didn't pay attention to her and tries to get her out but Pearl stands in front of him, saying, "What's the big idea? We're not supposed to hear a boy's sound here."

The guard said, "Sorry, Ms. Krabs. I'm just getting this girl for entering here. She said she was Samantha and was sent by your father to be the final guest."

Pearl was delight, "Well, then. Samantha's welcomed. Set her free." Samantha is freed and Pearl pulls her toward the crowd.

Pearl announced, "Good day, girls! The final guest is finally here and she'll be the performer this month! Put your fins together for...Samantha! Don't worry. She's a good human, I believe."

Samantha said don't even know what was going on. "Wait, Pearl. What am I gonna do?"

Pearl pushes her toward the stage and said, "Just sing a song you have."

Samantha nervously said, "Okay." She then announced to the crowds. "Good day everyone! I'm singing a song!"

She strums a guitar and sings:

**I want to be one of you!**

**To be nice, to be neighborly, too**

The people shout at her, "Boo! Sing a party song!"

Samantha sarcastically said, "Okay!" then she grabs a DJ System and sing:

**Yeah! Flip! Flap! The waters great!**

**You, me, and the deep blue sea!**

**Fins in the air like you just don't care!**

**It's an underwater fantasy! Yeah!** The crowds seem interested and start to dance.

**Flip! Flap! The water's great!**

**You, me, and the deep blue sea!**

**Fins in the air like you just don't care!**

**Yeah! Yeah!**

**Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party!**

**Bubble up 'cuz today will be a good day!**

**Come on, dance with us!**

**Change the style 'cuz one style's lacking!**

**You know, that's how we do!**

**Everybody 'round the sea, all our guests, dance with us!**

**Then we'll have some go-od time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Flip! Flap! The water's great!**

**You, me, and the deep blue sea!**

**Let us dance till the party's done! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party!**

**Yes, today! Today will be a dream come true!**

**Gotta be where we belong!**

**'Cuz there's nothing we can do!**

**When we leave underwateeeeeeeeeerrrrr!**

**Yeah! Flip! Flap! The water's great!**

**You, me and the deep blue sea!**

**Fins in the air like we just don't care!**

**And let's dance 'till the party's done! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party!**

**(Everybody 'round the sea, all our guests dance with us! Then we'll have some go-od time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)**

**Underwater party! Underwater party! Underwater party!**

The song ends. Everyone cheers and throws flowers at Samantha while she bowing down. She waves her hand, saying, "Thank you! Thank You!"

Pearl speaks through the microphone and said, "Thank you Samantha for a very wonderful song! We enjoyed it a lot! You're the best!"

Everyone cheers again and they lift Samantha into the air. After that, they are playing a newspaper dance game. The game must have pairs. The rule of the game is that each pair needs to place a half-folded newspaper on the floor. After that, the music will be turned on and the pairs must dance. When the music is paused, the pairs must step on the newspaper and make sure that not a foot can touch the ground with no newspaper because if that happens, the pair will be out of the game. After the music is paused, the newspaper will be folded into smaller halves until a lucky pair will win the game.

* * *

><p>Everyone picks her partners. Pearl tries to have one but the fishes don't like her to be a partner because she's heavy. Luckily, Samantha likes to be her partner. The game begins.<p>

Samantha and Pearl are not yet losing the game until three pairs are left. This time, the newspaper is now in the smallest half and only five toes can step on it.

Pearl said in worry. "Uh..Samantha? Do you think we can do this? Only five toes can step on it."

Samantha said in unsure, "Uh...not sure. You're probably heavy."

The music is turned on and the three pairs dance. When the music is paused, Samantha breathes deeply and she lifts Pearl while her toes are on the newspaper. Her strength was about to give up when the two pairs stepped on the ground first. Pearl and Samantha won.

Samantha sighs in relief and said, "That was close!"

Pearl gives her a glass of liquid and said, "That was cool, girl! Here, have a drink."

Samantha accepts it and took the glass and said, "Okay!" then she drinks the liquid. After drinking it, she said, "It's sour. Does it have citrus acid?"

Pearl happily said, "Of course, it has. Even lots of it, because it's lemonade. Lemon-ade!"

Samantha said in worry, "Oh, no. Citrus acid makes me sleepy and dizzy. Citrus acid is like a tranquilizer when I live underwater." With no appearance reason she suddenly falls asleep for a few hours. Pearl places her on a chair knowing she's just tired and she continues to enjoy the party without her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is counting his money until he sees a note. He reads: "Ahoy there, Matey! Do you ever dream of being the richest crab in the world? I can make it possible. Just follow the map's direction below."<p>

Mr. Krabs smiles in admire and said, "Richest crab? Me? Possible? Yippee!...Nobody must know about this."

He sneaks away and follows the map's directions. He stops at a forest about 1 kilometer away from home when he sees two trapdoors. The map tells him to make a choice: Riches or Doom. Mr. Krabs steps on the "Riches" trapdoor then he falls down trapped underground. He tries to find riches but there's none. He said, "Hey! Where's me riches? You promised me that I'll have it!"

A male voice said, "Here it is!" then a fume of smoke covered Mr. Krabs. He inhales it then he becomes unconscious. The male voice said, "I promised riches, alright. Rich in doom!" then he evilly laughs. The male voice laughs echoes and the scene changes at the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is cooking Krabby Patties.

* * *

><p>SpongeBob sings gracefully, "<strong>K-R-A-B-B-Y-P-A-T-T-Y says I<strong>"

Squidward seems disturbed and said, "Will you please stop singing? It's annoying." He then gives the resist to him. "Two Krabby Patties with fries, soda, and I hate my life."

SpongeBob just took it and winked at him, "Okay, Squidward. Order up!"

Squidward dully shocked when he notices the patty is on the window and said, "What the? You made the orders quickly. Where's 'I hate my life'?"

SpongeBob then tells back, "Well, -"

Before he could finish, Mr. Krabs' voice can be heard, saying, "SpongeBob! Please come at the back of the Krusty Krab! I need your help in lifting me treasure!"

SpongeBob then went out exit from the kitchen door and goes to the back but he couldn't see a crustacean around. He said, "Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs! Where are y-," He suddenly was placed on a bag by someone. He makes the muffles so loudly making the figure to panic. The female suspect it and hits his body with a bat until he lost consciousness. The suspect runs away from Bikini Bottom. After the incident, the suspect said to the unconscious SpongeBob, "Phew! That was close. Luckily, nobody notices your loud noise. It's time for you to be trapped, sponge." The suspect then disappears with SpongeBob.

* * *

><p>The scene changes at the Krusty Krab where Squidward washes his hands. He goes to the kitchen and the office to find SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs but they're nowhere to be found. He looks everywhere but no success. Instead of worrying and report the loss, he leaps for joy and said, "Yes! I'll have a one-hour break without annoying co-workers. He then sarcastically closes the Krusty Krab. "There's only me and you, Clary my clarinet." He tries to play it but it doesn't make a sound. He notices that the reed is gone and there's one on the floor.<p>

He places it back on the clarinet then plays it again. It has a sound but it makes music of its own. It plays lullaby tunes. Squidward angrily plays it for a long time until he gets sleepy then eventually falls asleep. The same suspect breaks the lock using a laser and abducts Squidward.

After the suspect abducts Squidward, she disappears with him.

* * *

><p>Later, back at the party, Samantha wakes up and finds out that she missed two hours of the enjoyment.<p>

Pearl notices that she had woke up and said, "Hey, girl. You're finally awake. Sorry for giving you lemonade. I didn't know that it's bad for you."

Samantha calmly explains, "Don't worry, Pearl. I'm okay." She then realizes something. "Is the party over?"

"No. There's a last activity to be done before it's over. We're gonna have a 100-Meter run race. Wanna join?" Pearl said leaping in joy.

Samantha said in assured, "Sure."

Sixteen girls were joining in the race. Pearl didn't join because she will be the announcer.

She then shouted saying to them, "Ready, get set, go! Go, girls! Go!"

Samantha runs as fast as she could carry her legs but she's on the tenth place yet. She runs faster and faster until there's only 20 meters left before the finish line.

Pearl cheers to Samantha, "Go, Sam! Go!"

Samantha is now first in the line. While running, she saw a mysterious figure far away, aiming a type of gun at her. She knew that will happen so she pretends to trip and falls on the ground to foil the target. Therefore, someone else wins the game.

Pearl was surprises thinking that she will win. So she said, "Oh, a runner tripped. The winner is...Sally!" After she announced."Oh, my Goo! A runner falls down unconscious!" She then rushed to her.

The figure's weapon is revealed to be 'tranquilizer gun' since it hits a runner to unconsciousness. Samantha tries to find out who the mysterious figure is but nowhere to be found.

She gets the 'tranquilizer' to analyze its contents. It reveals a poison that can kill a living thing in less than an hour. Pearl and her friends got worried knowing that Samantha was mocked by the race. So, Samantha assures them that there's a cure: chum. She remembers that she bought chum last night. She feeds it to the victim and the victim recovers slowly. Samantha said that the victim is now fine. She also said that she'll go back to the Krusty Krab, decided to leave the party due to that she wants to find the suspect person.

* * *

><p>Samantha goes back to the restaurant. When she entered the restaurant, she noticed that it's closed and nobody's inside, except Patrick, who is having a siesta at the office. She wakes him up and said, "Hey, Patrick. Did you see SpongeBob and the others?"<p>

Patrick carelessly said, "Do I know you?" He continues, "Well, I don't want to say this to a stranger but...SPONGEBOB, SQUIDWARD, AND MR. KRABS ARE MISSING!" He cried.

Samantha said in shock, "What!? Can you tell me what happened before they disappeared?"

Patrick question to her, "Are you their friend and an employee here?" Samantha then nodded. Then Patrick says, "Ok. Mr. Krabs went outside with a paper. Later, SpongeBob also went outside after hearing Mr. Krabs' voice, telling him to help him lift his 'treasure'. Squidward was playing his clarinet for a long time, producing a lullaby with it, and then I fell asleep and didn't see what happened next."

Samantha understood a little but said, "Ok, thanks, Pat. What did possibly happen to them?"

Patrick said, "Maybe Mr. Krabs was delivering ads to Los Angeles to eat at the Krusty Krab, not thinking that all humans can't breathe underwater. SpongeBob might be dating someone after rescuing a girl from a pip squeak robber. Squidward might be enjoying a summer vacation without me."

Samantha said, "Oh, ok. Thanks for the opinion. By the way, not all humans can't breathe underwater. Look at me." She pointed herself. "I am a living human breathing underwater."

Patrick just blurted out not believing, saying, "No, you're not a human! It's proven that humans can't live without air."

"Well, if you think that I'm not a human, what do you think I am?" She demanded to know.

Patrick suggested, "Uh...a human?"

Samantha said, "Well, I thought you said I was not a human."

Patrick said in a blurry way, "Of course, I did. What I meant for my answer now was 'hu-man'-a person who is smart. It's from the root word 'hu'. She's hu. He's hu. They're hu. 'humology- the study of smarts."

Samantha gets confused and said, "Well, I don't understand what you said."

Patrick sarcastically said, "Well, that means you are dumb. You're not a human anymore."

Samantha grunts and said, "Thanks, for wasting my time. You're best friends could be in more danger now."

Patrick said, "You're welcome...my best friends are in trouble? No!" He cried and then turns to anger. "I knew you knew what happened. Tell me! Where are they? You monster!"

A sea spider said, "Aren't you trying to imply those things to the masked kidnapper? I saw her taking the sponge and the octopus earlier."

Patrick calms down and said, "Oh, yeah. What? My best friends SpongeBob and Squidward were kidnapped? No!" He cried again.

Samantha said to the spider, "Wait. Can you describe what the kidnapper looks like?"

The spider exclaim to her, "Well, yeah. She was as tall as the octopus. Her head is square. Her body is as thin as an arm and she has a weird female voice that I couldn't describe."

Samantha wonders and said, "Hmm...who could she be?"

* * *

><p>That's the end of the part 2 and the episode. Whoa! Wait, there's another part 3 is coming! Haha, so what will happen? Who caught them? Well find out in part 3. Stay tune and review are accepted.<p> 


End file.
